


Fermentation

by rabidsamfan



Category: humans are space orcs - Fandom
Genre: Food, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, peculiar customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Hire a human cook and dinner gets interesting.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Humans Are Space Orcs, Yuletide Madness 2020





	Fermentation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puffinmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffinmuffin/gifts).



“The thing about humans is... is...” Tritt paused to wave a clawhand vaguely. Their sixth leg came up to scratch at their carapace. “What is it, Mrblx?”

Mrblx’s cillia ruffled and smoothed erratically. “‘S’not the humans, s’the... “ An eructation expanded the pilot’s throat sac unexpectedly and Tritt scuttled backwards. 

“Food.” Gurut contributed and then sank back mandible deep into its tank and bubbled. “Old, old, food.”

“Microbes inna food. Delib’ritly! For years!” Mrblx was still expanding. “‘Still _eat_ it!”

“And _share_ it.” Tritt’s ocular stalks were refusing input but they had no regrets.. 

Microbes or no microbes, cheese was _delicious_.


End file.
